Lets Kiss In The Dark
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Dante and Trish never really seen eye to eye. lucia has recently moved in and well they both kinda fancy the red head. OSmething happends to change both dante's and Trish's views on each other. Trish X Lucia


Lucia laid on the porch of the Devil May Cry with a book over her face. She was asleep as the sun beat down on here tan skin. Dante went on a mission about a month ago and hasn't returned. He called a couple of times stating he is doing some intense training. So he left the red head in charge of his shop.

This past month she has been alone, but Trish came along and decided to move in for a while. Lucia didn't really know the blonde that well so she thought it was a good idea to get to know her.

Well that happened they became close friends as soon as possible. Lucia was never really sad or depressed when she was with Trish. The blonde made her happy. Lucia was sleeping peacefully. Her chest moved up and down softly as she gave out soft breaths.

Footsteps could be heard. Trish walked out drying her hair wearing a white shirt and her normal leather pants. The lighting wielder just got out of the shower. Her blue eyes glanced down at the red head and her lips turned into a smirk.

Trish knelt down and stroked the red head's cheek. _I will make you mine Dante can't have you…only I can have you._ The blonde thought. Lucia moved a little waking up. The blonde retreated back into the house.

The red head yawned and sat up. She blinked and got up walking into the house. She needed to use the bathroom and she headed up the stairs. Trish had a plan and was getting undress in the bathroom.

Lucia knocked and heard no response. So she walked in thinking no one was in there. The red head glanced up at Trish's half naked body. She blushed brightly 'Trish! I'm sorry I didn't know you where in here," Lucia said blushing a lot.

The blond blushed and smirked " its no problem" she said shutting the door and locking it. Lucia blinked and looked confused. Trish smirked once again " You looked so adorable when you where sleeping" she said. Lucia blushed " thank you" she said nervous.

Trish was shirtless she smiled and hugged Lucia from behind, "don't be nervous Lucia its okay to look at them." the blonde said. Lucia blushed and glanced at them they were perfectly shaped and perfectly plump.

"Your so pretty unlike me" Lucia said. Trish turned her and faced her "Lucia your pretty don't let anyone tell you different" she said with a serious expression on her face. Lucia blushed "Trish…" she said Trish smiled warmly and stroked her cheek. " I love you," she said.

Lucia blushed and glanced up at her and nodded "I love you too I just couldn't say it I was too scared that if I did it would ruin our friendship and I don't want to be alone again" She said crying.

Trish looked shocked then smiled hugging her "it wouldn't of " she said. Lucia cried into her and Trish held her. They slipped down and sat on the floor. Lucia sniffled and looked up at her.

Trish smiled and wiped her tears ' no more tears" she said Lucia nodded and smiled and blushed looking at Trish's breasts again. Trish laughed a little " you like them don't you" The red head nodded. Trish picked up her hand and made Lucia touch her soft breasts " go ahead touch them" Trish said letting go of Lucia's hand.

The red head blushed and began to stroke them she moved onto Trish's lap and used booth of her hands stroking each breast at the same time. Trish blushed and let out a moan. " Your hands are so …so...it feels so good!" Trish said blushing a lot.

Lucia blushed she was nervous and her heart wouldn't stop beating so fast. Trish saw how nervous Lucia was and decided to take over. Trish picked her up bridal style. "Am I heavy?" asked the red head.

"Light as a feather" she said walking out of the bathroom. The front door opened and Dante walked in " I'm back from the mission training thing I need pizza!" he said. Trish lost her chance to be alone with the red head so she put her down and when to get her shirt.

Lucia went to meet Dante. She smiled " did it go well?" she asked. Dante wrapped his arm around her " yeah and I missed you the place is so clean" he said. Lucia smiled nervously and moved his arm away.

Trish came down and yawned. "hey Trish you moved in too?" Dante asked with a little shock. 'yeah I didn't want Lucia to be alone all by her self" she said smirking. Dante rose a eyebrow " when do you care about other people?"

" oh shut up" said Trish pulling Lucia away from the son of Sparda. Dante blinked 'Hey I want to talk to Lucia for awhile." Trish smiled and hugged her " sorry I claimed her" she said petting Lucia like a cat.

Dante rose a eye brow "I new you hated men but I didn't know you were into girls…that's kind of kinky" he said. Trish shot lighting at him. Dante landed on his back " b-bitch…" he said standing up. " come on Lucia hang out with me " he said grabbing her and holding her close. "I'll make it worth it" as he said leaning in to kiss her. The red head blushed and Trish ran kicking Dante away from her. "Back off!"

Lucia ran off she didn't like the fact being fought over. Trish wanted to run after her but Dante stopped her. "Let her go she must be really confused" Trish pushed him " its your fault! Acting like you care for here you don't even love her!" Dante pouted, "I care for her a little she is a big girl she doesn't need much care" he said. "You never understand women!!!! Women are flowers they can be hurt easily!" Trish yelled.

"well you don't understand a man's mind its too complex for a little girl like you" Dante said. "I'm older than you!" Trish yelled. "Yeah by 3 months!" he said. " Still I'm older!"

Meanwhile Lucia sat on the porch crying. "I wish they can understand each other," she said. A goddess watching them invisible to most heard her wish, the goddess were watching them from her chamber through a fountain. "I would give up anything for them to get along," Lucia continued

The goddess smiled and waved her hand. Lucia's eyes became blank and emotionless her body fell limp and landed on the ground with a thud. The goddess made her sleep until her plan was done. Trish ran out to the porch along with Dante. " Lucia! Lucia!" Trish picked up her body and shook her " Lucia wake up what happened!"

Dante watched he had a hot feeling in his chest so did Trish. "I feel so strange" Trish said becoming drowsy and she fell to the ground holding Lucia's body. Dante leaned against the wall fighting to stay awake. He soon fell into a slumber.

Some hours passed before the two woke up. They both had change greatly. Trish had short hair, a body that was built like Dante's but smaller and the chest was gone. Trish struggled to stand feeling something strange. "What the hell" Trish said " my voice its different its deeper and mannish am I a guy?" he ran to the mirror and yelled.

Dante turned and mumbled about pizza and yawned. He changed as well. He was a he anymore but a she. Dante sat up blinking she was still very tried. "Damn what a good dream I had" she blinked " hey my voice sounds funny its sounds like a girls voice!"

Dante got up and tripped over her clothes that were clearly too big. She landed on her huge DD size breasts. "Phew at least it was a soft landing" she said getting up. "Damn why are these to heavy!" Dante looked at Trish "hey you changed too"

" so you noticed " Trish said looking at Dante. He could help but laugh. "Shut up Trish! " Dante said. "Whoa you got some big boobs there" Trish said poking them seeing if they were real. Dante faced turned bright red " oh! Stop it " she said angrily " I see why girls hate when guys touch them they are sensitive."

Lucia awoke and rubbed her head 'I must of fallen asleep silly me" She got up and walked in the DMC. She saw Trish and Dante. 'Trish? Dante? Is that you?" Lucia asked. Trish ran over "are you okay you just fainted I couldn't wake you up"

Lucia nodded and smiled Trish hugged her 'good don't scare me like that again" said the blonde. Lucia blushed she still felt the same. Trish felt the same as before, just no breast to suffocate her.

Trish was blushing and smiled at the red head. Lucia blushed and hugged him. Trish's eyes widen a bit. Dante was looking for clothes she went through Lucia's closet and took out clothes she liked.

"Lucia I 'm barrowing some clothes! How do you put on a bra I only know how to take them off? " Lucia laughed and went to help her. Trish went to Dante's room and found something that suited him

Lucia had finished with Dante who decided to go out and do something. Lucia was sitting on the couch when Trish came down wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. He sat down next to Lucia. Finally he was alone with her.

Lucia smiled and leaned against him. Trish smiled and held her. " Where did we leave off at" Trish smiled laying Lucia down on the couch. Lucia blushed and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her with passion. Lucia kissed back and ran her hands all over his body. "I don't care if your male or female I still love you," she said to Trish. Trish was shocked "Lu…" he said. Lucia smiled and they shared a kissed once again.


End file.
